


Friends

by TH (TornThorn)



Category: D.N. Angel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 09:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21052073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TornThorn/pseuds/TH
Summary: Daisuke and Satoshi begin to consider their feelings for each other.





	Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to FFN 6/25/10

**DAISUKE**

It wasn't the first time he'd noticed the sky blue eyes from across the room. The way the pale hair fell around the sharply handsome face. A flash of light across glass lenses that hid the look in those sapphire orbs.

He knew they were friends. And that their bodies housed the spirits of ancient enemies. He knew he was supposed to care for Risa... or Riku. But the only time his cheeks felt warm, or his stomach twisted was when Satoshi was near.

And he didn't know what to do anymore.

He was in love with his best friend and worst enemy.

* * *

**SATOSHI**

It reminded him of the way Krad thought about Dark: possession and control; the need to own, or destroy.

He did not want to possess Daisuke. Daisuke was a _person_, not an object of value.

He did not want to control Daisuke. He was never so pleased as when Daisuke did things in his own, bumbling, good-natured, helpful way. Those involved were always pleased. As was Daisuke, even if he often managed to embarass himself in the process.

He did not want to destroy Daisuke if they're friendship (or relationship) ended up turning sour. He simply wanted to see Daisuke content and smiling.

And yet, something about the way his awkward, puppyish friend was constantly in his thoughts– Something in his always finding the kind, helping boy first with his eyes, whenever he entered a room– Something about wanting Daisuke to return the confused, heavy looks he often found himself sending–

He was not Krad. He was Krad's vessel. But he_ was not Krad_. And Daisuke was not Dark.

And none of that stopped the growing need to be as near Daisuke as he could, as often as possible.

His feelings were not Krad's. Yet they were still there. And he couldn't deny them any longer.


End file.
